hogwarts2907fandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hogwarts2907's Doc bhai, Mehran's dashing fanfic
Chaptor : 01 - Hogwarts Express After a Long Time: Albus Severous Potter waz Dragging his feet searching for a empty Compartment, Hiz Brother had Frightened him so much about he'll b In Slythrin that Even his Father's Assurance didnt Lightened him much. At Last he reached a Compartment with only one boy in it, The Boy waz Reading a Very Huge nd Heavy Looking Book, "Iz dere a few Home for me?" Albus asked the Kid who seemed to b deeply immersed in da Book named "HISTORY OF HOGWARTS"... "Yeah derez enuff of space here," replied da boy at last pokin hz head outa da book, He waz A good looking boy wearing Round spectacles, "Hi Am Albus Severous" introduced himself after settling him up, "Sarwan Shah" replied da Boy wid a Firm Hand Shake... "WAIT ARENT U SON OF FAMOUS HARRY POTTER?" Asked Sarwan in an Awkward Manner, "Yeah" Albus replied vkly Unable to hide dat derez sumthng hes worried about, "I am Son Of Mehran Shah, Uncle Harry's Friend he was", said Sarwan quickly, not Noticing da Worried face of Albus, who couldnt help himself get outta da tension about wether he'll b in Gryffindor or Slytherin,"u r Uncle Mehran's Son wait, til i tel dis to Dad, dad told me abt dere days wheres Uncle nw a days he lost cntct? "askd Albus interestedly" yeah v setled at London nd nw Dad iz Prof at Hogwarts" replied Sarwan in a proud, After a Few Minutes Disscussion, Albus strtd feelin uncomfortable, rememberin abt wich house hes goin to b Sorted in, Hey iz dere anything i can help?", asked Sarwan in a caring manner, "Wel Its my Brother James, He kept teasing me about I'll b in Slytherin, I dun want to go in da House da Darkest Wizards Eva belonged to, Everything dark, Dark magic and all," spitted Albus atlast, "Dun worry mate, U'll b in Gryffindor dat I am Sure off U r A Potter - " Door of Compartment Slid Open and Rose entered , Albus introduced her wid Sarwan, dy kept disscussing suddenly a Girl Sweating came inside..........."I hav bn searching for empty compartment, can i hav a seat here ?" Albus helped her havin a seat, he looked at her tired face, tHe Girl was pretty beautiful looking wearing half square Spectatcles, "Hi am Serina Pathak, daughter of Chinmay Pathak," she introduced herself dn Albus, Sarwan nd Rose also introduced dem wid her, "you are da Son Of HARRY POTTER? He used to b ma father's frnd" Said Serina Proudly, once again Dy all fell in a Serious Disscussion about which House dy r going to b sorted in, Albus again looked worried abt slytherin nd gryffindor Confusion, I am goin to b sorted into Gryffindor for sure" Said Rose in Satisfied tone, "wat made u say dis" mouthed Serina, "No one knows which hOuse He/Shez going to b sorted in" but da thing was not compatible to Rose, "Me wl b a Ravenclaw like my dad" interrupted Sarwan, Suddenly a magicaly magnified Voice echoed "V R NEARLY DERE WEAR UR SCHOOL UNIFORMS" dy all changed into dere School Robes, dn Train waz losin speed step step nd dere Hearts were Sinkin, after all dy were going to HOGWARTS for da first Time, Train waz atlast stopped nd da Sign waz clear frm da Windowz written az 'HOGSMEADE', "V hav reached at last" phewed Serina, az tho she waz expecting to reach on nxt day, "FI'ST YEARS............THIS WAY FI'ST YERS..........DUN B SHY' C'MON FI'ST YERS - " Cam Hagrid's Voice, "Hi Hagrid" said Albus,"Oi Hi Albus, doin wel?" dn he turned to address all first years " Yeh all follow me now", Hagrid lead dem all via Boats ahead to the Castle, Sarwan, Serina nd Rose climbed da sam Boat! The Lights strtd to b visible, Few students Wowed fEw Oooooooed nd in case of Rose It waz "BLIMEY", Hagrid lead dem inside da Castle, Ven dy Reached da Entrance hall, A Tall Friendly Middle Aged Young Man of about 35 waz Standing dere............."here deze all a' Ur Prof Shah" Hagrid said nd Left after dat, "Gud evenin Students, I Am Mehran Shah Ur Charms Teacher" said da Man in a frndly tone, "U'll b sorted into ur Houses in a while" he continued "dere r Four Houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff nd Ravenclaw, as lng as u r here ur House iz ur Family, da Points r given according to ur activities nd if sumthng went wrong da points can b deducted also, Hop u do wel" nd he went outta site after bettin a Best of luck wid a kind Smile, Da fear of being sorted into Slythrin again gripped Albus.. Chaptor 2 - The Sorting nd da Feast.... Profesor Shah lead dm rite to da teachers table, there stood a 3 legged stool wid a Shaby looking sorting hat on it, da Nervous first years followed Profesor Shah, da hall felt silent ven Profesor Shah unrolled parchment of names nd strted, "Shah, Sarwan" da tall boy very much resembling hs father Prof Mehran Shah marched foreward nervously, da point hat touched hz Head "Gryffindor" shouted da Hat, cheers frm Gryffindor's table, tho Sarwan looked a bit disapointed of wat Albus guesed waz he sure of being sorted into Ravenclaw like hz father bt dn he seemed to hav gained hz cntrol bck wid acepting truth nd ran 4 it, seated on Gryffindors table beside hz brother Rehman, a tall fifth year wid prefect badge on hz chest, followed by a few cntinuous Sortings for Slytherin of "Singh, Harshit""Prashant", ven Prof Mehran called out, "Pathak, Serina," she waz realy very nervous, came nd wore da hate, ven hate gave a voice of delight dn said sumthng in her Ear dat waznt audible to others at all, "Gryffindor" decided da Hat, Serina jumped off nd joined Sarwan at Gryfindor's table as tho dis waz her dream to b sorted dere, nd dn "Ramon Firole" "Ravenclaw" "Roy, Valentina" "Hufflepuff" nd dn "Potter, Albus Severous" he marched up on da stage nd az Prof Shah kept hate on hz head, hat strtd admiring in hz ear, "U hav Qualities of 3 Greatest Wizards world hav ever seen" admired da hat "I hav asked ur father wich house he wanted to b in, he chosed Gryfindor - ""Me 2 wants 2 b in dere -""as u wish to, GRYFFINDOR" Roared da hat, nd Great cheers frm Gryf table, Sarwan nd Serina were claping harder thn anyone, sarwan beted Cngrates to Albus remembering wat he waz tensed for, "thnx -" "me too" said Rose Breathlesly sat beside Albus "cngratulate 2 me too"grinning, It waz moment or so, wen Headmistress Prof Mcgonegal, stood adresing da hal, "I Welcome U all , i would like to Introduce a fu changes in da staff, Profesor Annesh Kettleburn -" da great grand son of Prof Kerios Kettleburn, " - da new History of Magic Teacher nd nw i wud like u all to Enjoy the Feast," Albus being Hapy for being Sorted into afterall hz fathers House, forgot how much hungry he waz, he strted on da bst ever food az always bn dere, after every1 waz ful, "Prefects wl lead First years to dere Common Rooms" finished Prof Mcgonegal, Rehman lead all of dm to Gryffindor's Tower, Albus shared dormitory wid Sarwan, Simon Finigan, son of Seamus Finigan, Rag Fartile, a muggle born seems to b very much pleased wid hmself for he waz after all a Wizard nd Falicito Fernandis, another muggleborn bt unlike Rag looked cnfused bt Surprised ofcourse, Albus after saying gud night to all hz mates, got dresed into Pajamas nd slept on hs four poster, wid last words saying "I love u Dad u always knew Me, u always knew" Chapter 3 - First Day at Hogwarts Albus woke nxt morning still feeling really Very Happy for being a Gryffindor, he took out scrol of parchament nd strtd writing: Dear Mom nd Dad, I m realy very Hapy, i hav bn sorted into Gryffindor, im missing u badly, bt hav got gud frndz nd Teachers r realy very Caring. rolled da parchment nd he thot of going to Owlery. Sarwan got up nd catch up wid hm, dy both dressed nd went down to Great Hall for breakfast, where Professor Mcgonegal cam, handing dm dere Time Tables! "D'yu Reckon v hav got 2 Classes today", said Sarwan Serving himself wid Egg nd Toast, "Yeah v do hav"agreed Albus, they headed for Owlery after havin Breakfast, where they Met Serina hushng one Owl to fly, Albus tied da later on da leg of a brown School Owl, nd ordered to gve to hz father Harry Potter. Owl hooted feebly dn flew away, 3 of dm headed for dere Transfiguration class, In there Very 1st Transfiguration Class, there stood a Beautiful Young Witch facing da Class, Sarwan nearly fall of hz seat, "Gud Afternoon Students, I m Fairy Princess Ur Transfiguration Teacher"Said da Beautiful witch,"D'yu Reckon Shez A Veela?" asked Sarwan in an undertone 2 Albus, who hushed hm to b quiet indeed, "So whoz goin to tel me Wats Transfiguration?", No other rose da hand bt Albus, "yes?","Its sorta magic to Transfigure objects, like animate to inanimate nd inanimate to Animate, "indeed a very Gud ans, lets c 5 points to Gryfindor""Dad told me a bit abt it" Albus whispered to Sarwan, noting cmplementing-sort of-expresion on hz face, they Headed to da Great hall 4 lunch, "I dun thnk dad wl b v hapy wid me"said Sarwan pouring Pumpkin juice in hz Goblet,"I havnt stucked wid enuf of knowledge abt Charms", they left for dere Charms class afterward whch dy shared wid Ravenclaws, Prof Shah the deputy Headmaster, stood in da middle of Round class, Sarwan nd Albus had dere Seats at da far corner on da right side of da Door, sarwan told an unpleasant definition of charms which he must thank to hz Father 4 nt dtecting da point, dy lft to da Great hall afterwards to have dinner it waz 7pm in da evenin, ven dy turned Back to dere Common Room after teling Pasward to da Fat lady(Ranlivia), tired dy sat on da armchairs beside da Fireplace, nd after a minute or so Albus taken out hz Transfiguration buk nd piece of parchment nd strtd doin hz hom work, it waz on Basics of Transfiguration, where Sarwan cudnt let hm do it alone anyway, they cmpleted both of dere subjects hom works in abt an hour, ven Albus jerked, "Oi v havnt bn to Hagrid? It waz today mum told me""bt its night time v cnt jus go out of common room, can v?", "indeed v can,"said Albus nd Lead hm towards dormitory which waz deserted cmpletely, dn strtd Searching hz Trunk, "wat r you -"hz words drained away at da site of Silver shining Cloak, "Invisibility Cloak" Albus helped Sarwan to recognise da thng, "but -""its ma dads""dad never told me abt Uncle Harry havin an Invisibility Cloak?""did Prof hmself knew abt dis" said Albus, beting Eyelashes "nd no one wil know here, until u dun bother to tel dm""lets Go dn" dy both set off, climbed thro Portrate hole, after passing Entrance hal dy set off towards Grounds, where stood Hagrid's Hut at da edge of Forbidden Forrest, Albus taken out hz Hand frm Cloak nd knocked at da door, "Who's out?"came Hagrid's voice frm Inside, "its me Albus" Hagrid opened da door nd said, "u mus' nt b outta ur common room -" ven Albus set of da cloak frm over dm "U r very much like ur Father" hagrid said smiling on remembering hw Hary bn visiting hm, all hz coarse in Hogwarts,"Get in""How are u Hagrid"asked Sarwan "hez ma frnd Sarwan Shah -""u resemble ur father" hagrid recognised hm at once az son of Prof Shah, "Tea, eh?" "yeah sure" replied Albus grinning, "Hagrid am realy very Hapy, today v were awarded points at transfig, am realy hapy being here, its like home, ""it'd been da same fer yer father too" dy din realised it were bn 12 in da mornin,"v r getin late, wl c u later" After sayin good bye to each other, Albus sliped Cloak over hmself nd Sarwan nd together dy set off towards Gryfindor's tower, Albus put da cloak inside hz robes told pasward to fat lady nd climbed thro portrait hole da common Room waz cmpletely deserted except 4 a fu 3rd years who were planin 4 dere Quiditch Practices "im eager to c dat Slytherin Git Milon again" strtd Dhruv "Yeah to b beaten once more like a baby prince by wonie Buldger" ended Rav, grining, dy went straight to dere dormitory Sarwan jumped into hz four poster, fast asleap quicker dn Albus expected, Albus also slept by Saying "Goodnite Hogwarts" Chaptor 4 - Flying classes Wind hovered inside Albus ears, he waz flying in da air sitting wid hz head downwards to earth on a Broomstick, he waz abt to fall ven Buldger hits him he has been fallen off his bed , "oooh wat a nightmare", muttered Albus cleaning sweat off his fore head wid hz Sleave, he waz sweating by da dream in dis icy wether, wid a nudge he waken Sarwan, who merely woke as tho was waiting 4 Albus to poke in, "Wat v hav got today?""three classes today" replied Albus sitting on Sarwan's four poster nd seems to b enjoying morning time, "Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures nd Herbology" they got dressed and went to have Breakfast, got toast in hands they left for Grounds, ate toast beside the lake nd headed for there first Defence Against the Dark Arts, took seats on the very front Row "Who is going to take the class?" asked Sarwan while taking out book Standard book of Spells Grade I, "dunno" replied Albus weakly, "Hello dere class" Came a handsome Man from Door, "Hope im nt late tho, am i?" Grinned the Man, "Profesor Chinmay Pathak, ur Defence Against the Dark arts Teacher", "hes Serina's dad -", "Wel u can stop whispering Mr. Shah, if u dun mind please" said Prof coldly, smiling at him, he wore a kind expression but no doubt he never wanted to b interupted, "Now if u please close ur books nd tuck them back inside Your beg,"began Prof Pathak "and take out ur Wands instead", he waited for all to do wat he said, then smiled "I wonder wether any of you Know, What iz Defence against the dark arts?" Serinas hand shot in de air, "Reckon he'd hav taught her" "yes dear?""Dese are the precautions v take by using spels against the dark arts" wel i cn say gud dn take 5 points, anyones wants to add? Like which type of defences? Spels?", Sarwan's hand rose very slowly like a 1889 local train, "these are....err....if v through a stone to a Salamander" whole class laughed, Prof Pathak smiled nd said "Im afraid its not, mr shah.", those were the basic defences prof taught the class that day, then together Albus nd Sarwan headed for Common Room to take the books ven they climbed thro the portrat hole, there waz a huge rush at Notice Board, excited Simon told Albus, "We are having flying classes", nd lead dm to Noitce Board, which shown, FLYING CLASSES FOR FIRST YEARS: CLASSES WIL BE STARTING ON 22nd OF SEPTEMBER, TIMINGS ARE 5PM, AND EVERY OTHER CLASSES AT THOSE TIMES WIL B POSTPONED UPTO OCTOBER 22nd. SIGNED PROFFESOR MCGONAGAL Albus felt realy very excited the moment had come when he'll b allowed on a broom legaly, When he wont be bearing Gloats by his brother James, specially when he gets flight with his friends at Grimauld place while he Albus being still-not-at-school at that time always been scolded for using one, "Whao, thats Awesome, iznt it?" said Sarwan excitedly, when he and Albus went to get the books for there upcoming subjects, they attended Care of Magical creatures where Hagrid taught them about how to pet a unicorn where unicorn was refusing a touch to boys but Hagrid told them about so called its Advantages what Albus thought were less merits then demerits were like, "Err, they 'av horns which they can use on uninvited touch" he nodded at Sarwan, who whimpered and then Hagrid walked past to the Unicorn where girls were pating him, "Tats absolutely a useless thing, isnt it?"Said One of a Slytherin boy, whom Albus didnt recognised by his name, "even worse when taught by this big old fool" he said to another Slytherin boy, bearing wicked expressions, who Albus hav seen on the Sorting, A Pale boy with short Golden hairs raised in every direction like thorns, he was Harshit "Yeah rite Prashant, am going to complain to the Ministry about this, they dun be wanting a Hairy big prat to teach, do they?" replied Harshit, Smirking, "dun u dare say this to him." yelled Albus from behind Sarwan, "Oh look at this filthy tail of that old bat" said another boy from behind them, Slytherins Roared with Laughter, Albus recognised him at once, he was son of Draco Malfoy, pale like his father his white blonde hairs large on his shoulders, that was enough thing to raise Albus's temper, he was striding towards Slytherins, drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, "Wha' u lotta upto?" Hagrid apeared back, Sarwan grabed Albus's fist , "they are talking rubbish" Sarwan panted to Hagrid, "Whas this all abou?" Hagrid asked Slytherins, who shook there heads at once, they had there first lesson of Herbology and Albus and Sarwan din Spoke til they reached Herbology Class, they both were so bd tempered at that time, Albus's ears were ringing with that evilish laugh, Slytherins spated on him, they took there seats at the middle of the class, "Good Evenin" said a Voice Albus heard before , it was there Herbology teacher, a round faced boy arround his fathers age, He was Neville Longbottom, "He keeps visiting us Home, probably one of dad's best Friend" Neville was damn Brilliant at Herbology, "Whats Herbology" he asked the Class, Several hands rose one of them was Simon Finigan whom prof Neville gave a chance, "Study of Magical plants and there Uses for Human welfare" told Simon proudly, "Hmm Gryffindor, i was the one but now a Head of house to Hufflepuf -"he saw class was waiting for next he ended with, "Never mind, 5 points Mr. Finigan" beaming at him, he taught basic types of plants that day, Tired Albus went to Great hall with Sarwan for Dinner, Never mind that mate, Slytherins hav always been such a gits, after all the house, the darkest Wizards ever rise from," said Sarwan pouring some juice in his Goblet, this made a bit comfort to Albus's face when smiled back, "Yeah they better be following there elders if that would lead them to heavy detentions", "nd i'd like dat way much" said Sarwan grinning, they set off to bed, Albus dreamed he was riding a Racing broom, ahead of him, was a Goal post, U hav to get past that Hoop if u want to b a Champion said a Unicorn who was flying alongside him, sudenly he thought, y should he pas dat hoop, they were upto course and enjoying it except for the Care of Magical Creatures just cause of Slytherins, but da Day gone realy bad, when it was there first Potions Class, "Take out ur Ingrediants, be quick, wil U?" blown Profesor Harsh, Tall man with his long Black Cloak whch kp flying everytime he tried a turn, "We wil be starting aha the simple defination of Potions wud do" he said coldly all the while gazing thru his dark black eyes into those bright Green ones of Albus"Mr. Potter, if i ask -""art of making magical objects for healing -""i wasnt finished with the sentence" his lip curled into what was looking like an "Evil Smile""15 points from Gryffindor""but thats not the justice iz it? I mean -" started Rag, a muggle born, one of Albus's coulegue Gryffindor who also shared dormitory with him, "10 points more""but -"20 points and it can be 200 Mr. Fartile if u like them to" it was the worst day ever since Albus has arrived at Hogwarts, Albus was sitting with Sarwan both on armchairs beside the fireplace upset about how the teacher can be like this when "Hey Albus, Hi Sarwan doin wel?" it was Serina accompanied by Rose, they both set down by the nearest chairs, "Worried about something?""Nothing"lied Albus at once, "Wel Its going to be tomoro" said Rose dreamily, "What?" asked Sarwan weakly, "dun u remember the Flying Classes?" She said looking Shocked, "Wel i do" Sarwan lied, "Ah wel u must b, gooooo'nyt dn boys" yawned Serina then left for Girls dormitory, followed by Rose, remembering about there first flying classes whch were on next day seems to hav cheered Albus nd Sarwan, The very next Day Albus woke looking rather pleased with himself, attended Defence against the dark arts first after which he and Sarwan cam down for Lunch, "Going to Fly, eh?" It was James, "Yeah" replied Albus hapily, "U wont mind if any of ur bones get frectured, will u?""what?""Yeah they do have u signed an Undertaken before starting, dont they?" Sarwan's jaws droped, Albus's face was frightened, he sat there with toast halfway to his mouth, mouth fel open looked horrorStuck, James left them grining devilishly over Albus's back "Something wrong Albus?" It was Ted Lupin a Seventh year boy son of Remus, "Err, teddy do they realy take undertaken for flying?" asked Albus who was shaking now, "The what?" "undertaken before Flying classes? Are they dangerous enuf?" Wel i wont Say No, but In Presence of Teacher u realy dun need to be worried all about nd dun b a prat enough believing Ur Brother , he was roaring with laughter with his friends, knew must hav planted something on", It was a Great Relieve to Albus, after an hour At Charms, where Profesor Shah was making them practice Levitating charm, they went to common rooms, to leave there possesions over and very much excited about Flying Classes, Gryffindors went down the marble staircase then stone saircase into Entrance hall and then into Grounds where around twenty studnts already, "Oh no " gasped Sarwan, Albus could c why he gasped, Slytherins stood infront of them, SchoolBrooms written Cleansweaps 10 on the handles about 20 of them around remained stil on the ground, "Very Well Children, So come nd stand beside a Broom each of u nd remaining wil stand back and wait" Said a beautiful witch, "Oh sorry lemme Introduce, Profesor Shubha Abot, Ur Flying Teacher"everyone stared back with jolt of delight, "now now, put ur hand on a Broom nd order it to come in ur hand, by saying Up""Albus got hm, nd to his great Surprise Sarwan too got it, "Well done, now wat r u waiting for mount ur Brooms, but be careful hold ur both hands tight on the handle u can slip at back though," Everyone was mounting, Albus was very Happy for this, he mounted its Broom, "kick on the ground to fly, balance ur weight to steer, careful Farnandis, realy u need hard work" Falicito Farnandis a muggle born got realy cnfused when got in Air, he had fallen from back side of his broom with a light thud, "are u ok?" Said Prof Abott, "Y-Y-Yes" panted Farnandis, Albus rose high in the Air, he saw at the far corner Sarwan was level to level with him but a bit away though, he spotted Those 3 Slytherin fools were hovering around him, prof Abot was busy checking Falicito, when What Albus saw made him Gasp, nd that was time to Action nd they were too high nd he watched Sarwan Fallen from his Broom, he was itchng nd with a rustle of air inside his ears he din do anythng his insides made him dive for his friend, it was like a bullet, he caught Sarwan by collar of hz robes but then he was going to crash, dozen of people gasped wen he steered Broom up, it was very easy though Sarwan's feet hit the ground with slight thud, but he was cheering afterwards, "Come back, come down potter" called prof Abott, over sound of Applause, "You are Extra ordinarily like ur Father, everyones knws about him" she hissed as she wiped tears came from her eyes "Nd Yu 3" Prof Abot shouted at malfoy, Prashant nd Harshit, "50 points from Gryffindor nd detention tomoro evening at my Office, nd Potter" said Prof abot turning towards him, "I'd tel dis to Minnerva she'd b pleased to c her team cmplete once again, perheps perfect team again," She Beamed at Albus and said "Class dimised v'l meet day after tomoro(cause tomoro wil b turn of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf), that was a great pleasure to Albus "Hav u seen them, those Sly Slytherins, they were about weap for it," they both laughed and started working out on Charms at common Room hapilly...